United
"Our secret? Stay united, Castellan." -Aleeza to Luke '''United '''is a story about five demigods who go through hardships, but they stay united. Plot This story are about five demigods, Aleeza Claymore, daughter of Athena, Liam Litell, son of Hermes, Daliah Martins, daughter of Aphrodite, Nathan Archer, son of Apollo, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. It starts when Aleeza moves to Camp, where she meets Daliah and Liam. When she gets claimed by Athena, she begins to have a close relationship with her half sister, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth shares to Aleeza her pain, her past. She tells her how much she loved Luke, and how he betrayed them. Aleeza feels nothing but hatred to the man to hurt her sister. Aleeza runs away with Daliah and Liam to get revenge on Luke. In their quest, they pass by Nico di Angelo, the mysterious son of Hades. He said that he'd be willing to help them, only if someone would be willing to give his life up so he could trade their soul for his sister, Bianca. Aleeza promises they'll get someone to give her soul to Bianca, so Nico joins them. They soon get to the Princess Adromeda, they meet Nathan, who gets tormented by Tammi everyday of his life. Thankfully, the group rescues him and he tells them Luke's plan to invade camp. Nico says that he should go back and rescue Percy, for he is close to death. Aleeza agrees and they go back to finding Luke. Nathan says that Luke has been hiding, so he could be possessed by Kronos. They four find Luke and try to stop him, but they can't. Aleeza finds herself locked in the boat, by Luke, who would be possessed on exactly midnight. He shares his story to Aleeza, and tells her that she reminds him of Annabeth, the girl he truly loved. Aleeza calls him a liar, and tells him that he betrayed her. Luke tells her that the gods are the traitors, and they are the ones who deserve to be called liars. Finally, Aleeza escapes with the help of Nico. They find the three and they go back to fight the warriors in the ship. Luke asks Aleeza to join them, but she declines. Luke smiles and tells her they'll meet again. As they battle, Nico tells them they have broken their promise. He tells them that they didn't kill anyone for the switch. When the battle ends, a daughter of Dionysus named Leah Steele tells them to have her executed for she is guilty for betraying her father. The moment Liam tries to stab her, Bianca's ghost appears. She tells them that there is no need to execute Leah. She tells Nico that killing Leah wouldn't help her in coming back. She tells him that she is happy in the Underworld and that there is no need to be resurrected. Nico tries to hug her, but she fades back. The story ends when they make it back to camp, just in time for the fireworks. Dalilah goes with Liam, Nathan goes with Kyla Castillo, a girl he loved before he abandoned camp, and Aleeza happily goes with Nico. The story ends when the two kiss. Characters Aleeza Claymore, daughter of Athena Nathan Archer, son of Apollo Dalilah Martins, daughter of Aphrodite Liam Litell, son of Hermes Nico di Angelo, son of Hades Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Leah Steele, daughter of Dionysus Kyla Castillo, daughter of Nyx Luke Castellan, son of Hermes Trivia *This is supposed to be between ''The Battle of the Labyrinth ''and ''Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon. '' *Nathan is a son of Apollo who hates his father for he thinks his father is the cause of his mother's death. He soon realizes that he is wrong and that his father loves him. *This is a series. The next story is Warzone. *All of these characters are based on people I know and love. My OC will be coming out soon. Category:Unknown Author